Time Capsule
by Zetsubouaichan
Summary: Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Shaoran buried a capsule that they’ve promised to open it when they meet again seven years later. Each one of them has to bury something. Seven years later, they open it and a secret between Tomoyo and Eriol uncoveredExT


Author's note: My first one shot fic, and my first ExT fic. I hope its okay with you. ^___^ Please. read and review. I really. really want to know what you think about the story.  
  
Warning: My English is terrible, so if that's okay with you, please read.  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. So, buzz off.  
  
Summary: Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Shaoran buried a capsule that they've promised to open it when they meet again seven years later. Each one of them has to bury something precious to them. Seven years later, they open it and. a secret between Tomoyo and Eriol uncovered. (ExT)  
  
Time Capsule  
  
Written by: redeyes143  
  
"Syaoran" Sakura called as she turned around at her boyfriend who was ten meters away. "Hayaku!"  
  
"Hai" he replied, walking to his girlfriend. "Why are you so exited?" he asked as he arrived under the Cherry tree where Sakura and I stood.  
  
"Syaoran, this is the last day for us at the school! Of course I'm exited" Sakura answered, pulling Syaoran arms closely to her. "Now, now. where's Eriol?" she asked, looking around the place.  
  
Eriol. Hiiragizawa Eriol. just when I heard that name will make me blush. The one who had a navy blue hair with a pair of azure blue eyes behind his glasses was the boy that I've loved secretly for a long time. No one knows my secret. No one. Not even my best friend, Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
"Sorry" I heard a voice, apologizing. "I'm sorry, I know I was late" he said, looking at Sakura who was angry because of his. lateness.  
  
"Eriol! We've been waiting you for five minutes already" Sakura said, placing her both hand at her waist.  
  
"I said I was sorry" Eriol said, panting.  
  
"Okay" Sakura smirked. "But today, you have to treat us for pizza"  
  
"WHAT?" he yelled, glaring at Sakura.  
  
"Okay, cut it out you two" Syaoran said. "We're here because of the time capsule, remember?"  
  
"Anyway, did everyone bring whatever you want to put in the time capsule?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, Tomoyo don't worry, we won't forget about something important like that" Sakura giggled. "So, Syaoran. what did you bring?" Sakura said, trying to see what's on her boyfriend hand.  
  
"You not supposed to know it until seven years later, Sakura" he replied, pouting.  
  
"Hoe? That's mean"  
  
"So, Tomoyo, what did you bring with you?" Eriol asked, looking at me.  
  
"Eh?" I froze as our eyes met. "It's nothing. like Syaoran said, you have to wait for seven years later to know what's inside this parcel" I answered, placing my eyes away from him.  
  
"Come on guys. we have to dig it fast before it's getting hot" Syaoran said, looking at the sun above him.  
  
"We?" Sakura repeated. "Correction, you and Eriol are the one who were supposed to do the job" Sakura said, smirking.  
  
"Huh? Why us?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Because we were girls. We weren't supposed to do the job" Sakura replied, looking at me. "Right Tomoyo?"  
  
"Huh? Don't ask me. I was supposed to tape you guys on my video while you guys doing the job" I replied, looking at Eriol.  
  
*****  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Moshi-Moshi, Daidouji fashion house, Daidouji Tomoyo's speaking" I answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo! It's me" a voice said.  
  
I raised my eyebrow, trying to figure out who it is. "Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad you remember me" Sakura giggled. "It's been seven years since the last time I saw you"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda miss you guys"  
  
"Anyway, Tomoyo, I was calling you to let you know that we, I mean, me, Shaoran and Eriol has agree to meet and open the time capsule two weeks from now"  
  
"Meet?"  
  
"Tomoyo, don't tell me that you've forget our promised seven years ago" she sighed. "The capsule?"  
  
"Oh, right"  
  
"You better show up Tomoyo, I know that you were busy with your company, but you have to come. Eriol will be back from England for that"  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "Eriol?"  
  
"Tomoyo, don't tell me that you've forget about our friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol"  
  
"No, of course I haven't forgotten about him" I answered, smiling. Of course. I haven't. I just couldn't. I wouldn't forget about him. The boy who I've love secretly for a long time.  
  
*****  
  
I looked around as I place my feet to the ground, take a deep breath before I started surveying my old school. "Wow, this place never change at all"  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo?" a voice calling my name from behind.  
  
I turned around, narrowing my eyes, looking at the tall, handsome man with navy blue haired with a pair of azure blue eyes behind his glasses. Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
  
"Eriol? Is that you?" I asked.  
  
He walked to me, smiling. "Yeah, it's me. Wow, Tomoyo, I almost didn't recognize you" He paused. "You've turn into a very beautiful. lady"  
  
"Thank you, Eriol" I smiled as I looked into his eyes. "You too have turned into a young handsome boy" I giggled. "I mean, young handsome man" I turned my face away from him. Blushing. "Now, where's Sakura? She's the one who wanted me to come"  
  
"Sorry, guys. We're late!" I turned around.  
  
"Sakura!" I ran to my best friend and hugged her. I stop, pushing her away from me as I felt something pressing against my stomach. "You've pregnant?" I widened my eyes.  
  
She turned to see Syaoran. "Yeah." she smiled.  
  
"Syaoran, you didn't tell me that you're a dad" Eriol asked, shaking his friend hand to congratulate him.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Not yet, but I will be in five months later"  
  
"Sakura, why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked, hugging her again.  
  
"We just wanted to make it a surprise" she hugged me back.  
  
Eriol smiled. "Yeah, you surely do surprise us"  
  
"So. enough with this, should we get started?" Syaoran asked as he clapped his hand once.  
  
Sakura smiled as I let her go from me. "Yeah, Syaoran, Eriol. you do that"  
  
"Us? Again?" Eriol asked, pointing hi fore finger to his face.  
  
"Yes. of course. I can't do that, because I'm pregnant" Sakura smirked.  
  
I looked at Eriol, who were looking at me. "Uh. I just-I-uh. I'll tape you guys in my video" I said, taking my video camera from my bag.  
  
"Tomoyo, you haven't change a bit" Eriol said, smiling.  
  
"Ne, are you sure that we're allowed to dig it here?" Eriol asked as they have dig under the Cherry tree for almost five minutes.  
  
"Of course NOT! That's why we have to do the job fast" Syaoran replied, still working.  
  
"Relax, it's Sunday" Sakura said, looking at the boys doing their job.  
  
"Ah. I think I've found it" Eriol smiled, looking at me who was videotaping him.  
  
"Correction. WE found it" Syaoran said, using his hand to lift the capsule.  
  
"Ah." I quickly ran to them, videotaping the capsule.  
  
"Hayaku" Sakura said, impatiently.  
  
"Patient honey" Syaoran said, smiling to his wife. "Got it!" Syaoran said as he got the capsule out.  
  
"Now" Eriol said as he rubbed his both palm against each other. "Shall we open the parcel one by one?"  
  
I smiled, still videotaping the whole thing. "Yeah, of course, isn't that is why we were here?" I said looking at him.  
  
"Okay" Sakura said, pulling a parcel from the capsule. "Started with this one" she said, reading a name behind the parcel. "Syaoran, it's yours" she opened the parcel carefully. She stopped, gasping as she opened it. "Syaoran" she called, turning to her husband. "Isn't this is our first picture that we have taken together?"  
  
"Yeah, it is" he replied, smiling before Sakura hugged her.  
  
"Okay, the second parcel belongs to, Kinomoto Sakura" Eriol said, pulling a medium size parcel. He opened it. It was a. teddy bear.  
  
"This is the bear that I've gave you, isn't it Sakura?" Syaoran asked, turning to her.  
  
"Yeah. This is the most precious thing for me" she answered, smiling. "Okay, now Syaoran, it's your turn to opened a parcel" she said, handing him a parcel.  
  
"Okay" he replied, taking a deep breath before he read the name behind the parcel. "Daidouji Tomoyo" he announced as I videotaping him. "It's yours"  
  
"I wonder what it is" Eriol said, looking at Syaoran who was opening the parcel carefully. "It's looked. heavy to me"  
  
"Video tape?" the trio said, turning to me as I was still videotaping them.  
  
"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" I asked, looking at them, puzzling.  
  
"No" they said, shaking their head in unison.  
  
Sakura pulled my arms, closely to the capsule. "It's your turn, Tomoyo" she said, handing me a parcel.  
  
I looked at Eriol, knowing that the last parcel belongs to him. He blushed as I started to open the parcel. But, why?  
  
"Okay." I looked at the box, a large shoe box, open it slowly, smiling at Eriol.  
  
There's a box. a small blue box in the shoe box.  
  
"Eriol, what are you thinking? Placing a small box in a large box?" Syaoran said, looking at him as I opened the blue box, carefully.  
  
"It's a ring" I said, studying the silver ring with a heart shaped ruby on the top on the ring. "Kirei."  
  
"A ring?" Sakura and Syaoran raised their eyebrows, turning to Eriol.  
  
*****  
  
"So, uh. Eriol. who's the lucky girl?" I asked as we were walking to my room at the nearest hotel.  
  
He blushed. "Someone. that I've love since forever"  
  
"Do I know her?" I asked, trying to smile at him, even in my heart, it's hurt.  
  
"Err. Yeah, you know her" he looked at me. "Very well" he added, with his eyes still on me.  
  
Stop it Eriol, please, don't stare at me like that. You making me. nervous, uncomfortable, making me to. love you more when you looking at me like that. But, I can't love you. You have somebody else that you love. Somebody else who was so lucky to be in your heart and the person's not me.  
  
"Did you tell her you how you felt for her?" I asked.  
  
"No, not yet" he smirked. "Actually, I was planning to tell her what I feel about her after we've opened the capsule and-" he paused, blushing furiously. "I want to make her mine. I want to propose her. And when I do that, I'll never let her go from my sight, not even a minute, not even a second like what she just did seven years ago"  
  
You don't have to tell me about that. Not in front of me. I don't need to hear that. I don't want to hear that, no! Not from you, Hiiragizawa Eriol. It's hurting me! Stop torturing me! Can't you see that I love you?  
  
"When will you leave, Tomoyo?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, I got a lot of jobs to do at my fashion house" I said, smiled as we got in front of my room. "So, I guess, this is it, I see you tomorrow morning, Eriol" I opened the door behind me. "Good luck for your mission, Eriol, you know, the girl" I turned around, smiling at him as I walked to my room, slowly, ready to close it.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol pulled my arms, into my rooms.  
  
Let my arm go, Eriol! It's hurt.  
  
"What's wrong, Eriol?" I asked, rubbing my arms.  
  
"I'm sorry. does it hurt?" he looked at me, deeply into my eyes, before he brushed his lips against my arms, kissing it, gently, softly.  
  
"Eriol." I paused, looking at him who was kissing my arms. "What are you-"  
  
I was cut off by his kiss. I widened my eyes, shocked for what he done. Why did you kiss me? Why? Why you did this to me when your heart belongs to somebody else?  
  
He pulled away from his kiss, looking at me as I was catching my breath. "Tomoyo." he called, softly, almost whispering.  
  
"What do you thing you were doing?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"Tomoyo. please, don't go" he said.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, looking at him, trying to find out what did he mean by that. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Tomoyo. come with me, please?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"England"  
  
"I can't. I can't leave my fashion house like that. You know that I-"  
  
"Shh." he placed his forefinger on my lips. "You have to, because. I love you, and I want you to come with me to England and I don't want you to leave me, not a minute, not even a second"  
  
"What did you just said, Eriol?" I giggled, placing my eyes to somewhere else, not wanting my eyes to meet his gaze. "This is not a joke, and this is SO not funny"  
  
"Tomoyo. will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
I gasped, not knowing what to say to him. "b-but. Eriol."  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo. since forever. and you don't know how much I wanted this to happen to me. To us."  
  
"Eriol." I called, looking at him.  
  
"I've regret it. I've regret it for not telling you my feeling seven years ago. And you know what? It's killing me. I missed you so much, Tomoyo, your eyes, your smile, your voice. everything about you. And it drive me crazy"  
  
"Eriol." I called again as my tears began to fall.  
  
"Please. Tomoyo. promise me that you will be mine? Because I really. really love you. And I don't know. how do I live without you?"  
  
"Eriol. why?" I lifted my eyes, meeting his gaze. "Why didn't you tell me about that before?"  
  
"Because I'm a coward! I want to tell you before. but I don't have the courage to tell you that" he said, touching my hair, softly.  
  
"Eriol." I called, again. "I want you to know this. I love you too. secretly for a long time" I looked in his eyes. "But, if only you told me those seven years ago." I paused, not wanting to finish my sentence.  
  
He shook his head. "Tomoyo. you haven't married yet, have you?" he asked as tears began to fill his azure's eyes.  
  
"If only you told me those before." I sighed, as I sweep my tears. "We might have kids by now" I smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo." he sighed in relieved.  
  
He placed his arm around my waist, smiling as he pulled me into a soft, gentle, deep, passionate kiss before I placed my both arms around his neck, returning his kiss.  
  
"Tomoyo" he called my name softly, as our lips were apart from each other. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"No" I answered, briefly as I looked at him. His eyes widened, shocked as he heard what I've just said to him. "No. Unless if wanted to marry me" I smiled as he looked at me, smiling too before he take my hand slowly and placing the ring on my finger and kiss me. again.  
  
*****  
  
Uh. this is it! My first ExT ficcie. I hope you love it. I really hope so. Tell me. is it good? Bad? I just want to know it, okay? Please! And if you have time, please check out my other ficcie, My Bodyguard, My Girl and Li Syaoran(SxS) and Wolf that I love most(SxS). 


End file.
